


Heaven

by prettylittletraitors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dogs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward wakes up in heaven after being killed by Coulson, and finally he isn't in anymore pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ward deserved better and I want to think of him being better off now he's dead. Writing this as I go, so not sure how it will turn out.

Grant Ward opened his eyes slowly, the blinding light around him making him squint. He shot up quickly, confused. He was on the Alien Planet with Fitz and Coulson and then...Coulson had killed him...?

"Hello?" He called out.

He looked around him and couldn't help but feel a certain amount of dread start to seep into his bones. There was nothing around him, only light. Was this all there was when you died? Suddenly he felt something tugging on his leg and looked down to see a creature he never expected to see again.

"Buddy?" He questioned, seeing the animal sniffing at his leg.

He instantly dropped to his knees, pulling the large creature into the tightest hug he could handle. Buddy wagged his tail excitedly, licking Ward's face when he had the chance.

"I've missed you" Ward mumbled into the dog's fur.

"Have you missed me, too?" A voice called out from behind him.

He whipped his head around to see Kara, a large grin on his face. The smile on his own face quickly faltered when he thought of the last time he had seen her.

"Kara...I...I'm so sorry...I...I never wanted you to get hurt..." He stuttered, looking down.

"It's okay, Grant. I forgive you" Kara replied.

"How can you forgive me?! I shot you?" Ward questioned.

"Yes, you did. And a large factor of why I am dead is down to you. But it's also down to Melinda May. I know you'd never want to hurt me" Kara explained.

Ward instantly got up and ran to hug her, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist, as her hands gripped at his shoulders.

"What is this place?" He inquired.

"It's the place in between Life and Death. I'm here to guide you" Kara smiled.

"To where? Hell?" Ward questioned.

"You always were dramatic" Kara said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm here to take you to heaven, Grant. You made some mistakes, mistakes that you've never had the chance to make right, but everyone knows that you have a good heart...its just become corrupted from the people around you" Kara told him.

"No one made me do anything" He sighed.

"No, but they manipulated you. Your family broke you, Garrett made you into a killer, and Coulson through you on the scrap heap" Kara went on.

"Not you though...you always stood by me" Ward smiled at her.

"You stood by me too" Kara grinned.

Buddy suddenly leaped in between them, nuzzling at both there knees.

"C'mon, it's time" Kara informed him, holding his hand.

She then pulled him along further into the light, as it got brighter and brighter, until he felt a sense of bliss wash over him.

* * *

_**One Year After Ward's Death** _

Daisy sighed as she kneeled on the wet ground beneath her, not caring that she was probably getting her new jeans ruined. She placed the arrangement of flowers onto the grave beside her. She hadn't been able to choose which flowers to pick, so she had brought as many as possible. It was silly little thing, but she couldn't believe she never found out what Ward's favourite flowers were, or if he even liked flowers. She really didn't know much about him, but he still owned such a big place in her heart. She had left S.H.I.E.L.D almost immediately after hearing of Ward's death, taking the Inhumans with her. She genuinely did care about Lincoln...but it just wasn't the same with him. They had set up a safe and comfortable community in a small village, and they had all chosen Daisy to be their leader. More and more Inhumans turned up everyday, and Daisy couldn't help but smile, feeling like she really did have a family. She kept in constant touch with FitzSimmons, who had recently got engaged. She hadn't talked to Coulson since the day she left. He was the same person that she cared for like a father, he had changed too much. Blinking away her thoughts, she looked on at Ward's grave, feeling a deep sadness wash over her. A whole year had passed since he died. 365 days. She was coping much better than she thought she would. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but for some reason whenever she at his grave she felt comforted. Like he was watching over her. She got the bottle of scotch out of her bag, and took a large gulp of it, before raising the bottle.

"We never did get to finish that drink, so..." She trailed off, pouring a little onto his grave.

"I miss you, Ward. I'm so sorry for what happened to you...I...I should have helped you..." Daisy stuttered, feeling tears well in her eyes.

Before she could stop herself she was in a fit of tears, ugly hiccups coming from her mouth. She thought she would never stop until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see who it was, but found nothing but thin air. The normal comfort she felt washed over her again, allowing a small smile to set on her face.

"You were right, Ward. I do understand now" Daisy announced, the smile still on her face.

* * *

Ward looked on at the brunette on her knees, a small grin on his face. She understood.

"It must have took a lot of willpower to manage to actually touch her. Not many people can do that" Kara stated, coming up behind him, Buddy in tow.

"Some things are meant to be. I guess even death can't stop that" Ward shrugged, as Daisy stood up.

"Always the romantic" Kara laughed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Ward inquired.

"Yeah, I think she will be" Kara replied, as they watched Daisy walk away.

 


End file.
